


As Blue as The Ocean

by craftingkitten



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkitten/pseuds/craftingkitten
Summary: All that she left behind in his memory was her ocean blue eyes.





	1. That Day

He can’t even remember her face.  All that she left behind in his memory was her ocean blue eyes. He doesn’t even remember how she looks like. No, it was more like he didn’t even have the _chance_ to _see_ how she looks like.

That time, when he looked at his watch, he realized he only had three minutes left. He waded through the busiest corner of the cafeteria building whilst protecting a book as heavy as a brick in his arms. He didn’t know why he bothered trying to do well in school. It wasn’t even his choice to go to this university. Hell, he never had the luxury to decide things for himself.  It wasn’t his choice to be born as the heir to a multimillion dollar company that would do _anything_ to gain more profit. It wasn’t his choice that his mother left home. It wasn’t his choice to call a sinister young woman as his sister. It wasn’t his choice either when he let go of his claim to the company. His father once said that his sister was born lucky, and he was lucky to be born. Those words stung him like a bullet ant.

During that time too, he was enveloped by the same dark thoughts that have been swallowing him for the past 18 years. Naturally, when one feels down, one would literally look down. His body followed this ritual too. Then, for a reason he couldn’t remember, he lifted his head and a pair of cerulean orbs captured his attention like a dangling object captures a cat’s. However, before he could find the owner of those eyes, they escaped his sight. Like a child losing his mother in a crowd, his gaze darted from one corner to the other, trying to find comfort in seeing someone familiar. His gaze was greeted by the faces of a lot more strangers, and none of them was decorated by those mesmerizing orbs. He waved a white flag. For now. 

**\--**

 “ _What the hell are you doing? This isn’t like you at all!”_ his inner self screams in embarrassment as his rebellious finger scrolls through the university’s facebook page, stopping for three seconds or more every time his eyes catch a pair of blue eyes on a profile picture. Right. Her eye colour is the only clue he has. What is he thinking trying to find her among thousands of students when he doesn’t even know her name; when he doesn’t even remember how she looks like?!

He thought he would forget about it after all those all nighters and assignments; after all hell that broke loose when his father got arrested for allegedly committing fraud (knowing his father, it wouldn’t be _allegedly_ ). He realized now that he was wrong.

 “Who you lookin’ for, sparky?” a voice that chirps behind him makes him scramble for the close button of his browser.

“Ugh Toph seriously needs to stop with these nicknames!” He tries to change the subject, but only to realize that his attempt has failed upon seeing a playful smirk on Sokka’s face. He needs to think of something quick, he figures “What? Someone borrowed 20 dollars from me and hasn’t given it back yet. I was trying to find them on facebook.”

“I see.” Sokka replies, a hint of disappointment lacing his voice. “Wanna join me for lunch? There’s this place that everyone’s been talking about!”

Although he wants to continue on his mission to find the mysterious blue-eyed figure, the idea of having some food seduces him. He takes a quick glance at the clock then at the intimidating stack of books sitting on the left corner of his desk “Sure, I guess. I could use some study break for one or two hours.”

“Awesome! Lemme grab my sweater!”

As he watches the tall and slender figure of the young man escaping his sight, he waves the white flag. Again.

 


	2. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to google, serendipity means "the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way". Little did he know, he's about to experience exactly that soon.

He isn’t sure if tagging along with his best friend-turned-roommate is such a good idea anymore. The thought of having some supposedly hunger-inducing delicacies seduced him away from his top-secret mission to find the mysterious blue-eyed figure. Until all he can hear is the sound of two pairs of lips clasping together that roars across from him. The piercing stare that he’s been throwing at them is as useless as cutting a piece of paper with a hair tie. He crumples a sheet of tissue lying inches away from his hand then attacks Sokka with it. “ _Excuse me_ , can’t you see I’m a little _busy_ here?!” Sokka remarks in irritation.

“Do you guys mind getting a room?” He retorts.

“Do you even know how many times I had to prevent myself from throwing up with the amount of PDAs you showed when you were with your _ex-girlfriend_? It’s your turn to suffer now!” Despite what he just said, Sokka unwraps his arm from his girlfriend’s waist and starts flipping through the menu that he’s been neglecting on the table. 

Suki, the chestnut-haired beauty, examines her golden-eyed friend for a second. Noticing the questioning gaze she’s wearing, he asks “What?”

 Now that he’s given the green light, she proceeds “Have you guys talked to each other at all since then?”

“No.”  He answers simply. It was as tough as cutting through a diamond to know what kind of person the name Zuko embodies. Having learned this, his friends know it would be futile to inquire further unless he permits it. Not even Sokka can break this rule.

Zuko’s gaze trails the flocks of people wading through the thin veil of fog that swallows the street they are walking on. His mind wanders off to the mysterious blue-eyed figure. “ _For god’s sakes just forget about it already!”_ One side of him protests, while the other side demands that he keeps this topic in mind. Feeling an extra weight dimpling the dining sofa that he’ sitting on, he returns his attention to the physical space that he is actually in.

His breath hitches.

There they are. The crystalline eyes as blue as the ocean are right in front of him. The butterscotch marbles that are his eyes proceed to trace along the thin dark brown eyebrows arching above her captivating eyes, onwards towards her oval face and her ripe tomato lips; all sitting on the mocha background of her skin. Dark brown curls hugging her face.

“Sorry. I forgot to tell you my sister’s joining us too!” Sokka’s remark tears his musing apart.

Zuko turns his head to face him at the speed of light “Y-Your sister?” The surprise in his voice is impossible to hide, but Sokka doesn’t seem to notice anything unusual behind his reaction. “Yeah. I told you I have a sister. This is her!” Sokka waves his arm on the air, motioning towards his (apparently) sister.  

“Hi!” The blue-eyed young woman smiles at him.

He swallows as he tries to sound indifferent “Hi.”

 

Suki leans back on the dining sofa; her gaze darts from Zuko to the unexpected guest. A smile resembling a crescent moon appears on her face.

 

\---


End file.
